


Our lover

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 毒液蟲x神秘客 時間線是在蟲二之後大約五年
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 毒液蟲身上的毒液是隨意取的名稱

飛快的翻過房頂，從夜色的這頭快速的奔向那端，甩開身後的綠惡魔，接著吞噬掉前方正好成形準備揮拳的沙人。

「都是沙子的味道，嘔，真噁心。」  
「嘿嘿嘿，別吐出來，吞下去，不然他不知道什麼時候又會出現。」  
「吞了，剛剛整個沙不留一粒的吞了。」  
「好……等等後面還有！」

共生體的黏液快速的黏在另一頭的牆上，彼得很快的跳起來閃開綠惡魔的爪子，朝另一個大樓翻去。

「噢shit！」臉被急速上升所造成的反作用力弄成一團，彼得用眼角餘光看見了底下那討人厭的、糾纏自己許久死對頭「Chaos下面是八爪博士！」

「嗯哼。」共生體冷漠的哼聲。

「他手上好像還掐著一個人？彼得。」Chaos在他們的腦內說，在他看清被抓住的人是誰後，憤怒不可抑制的爆了出來，像是潰堤的洪水一樣試圖直接帶著彼得一起往下衝去。

「等等，Chaos你等等！」

彼得在即將要跳下去之前攔住了共生體，他在腦內不斷的試圖說服他的兄弟不要太衝動，不然這樣可能救不到人甚至還有可能讓昆汀命喪八爪博士的機械爪子下。

「不然我們該怎麼辦？」Chaos問到，他不滿的在彼得的腦子裡大吼大叫「昆汀貝克是我們的愛人！然後現在他有生命危險你竟然其他不顧，你這樣真的不是該死的世美陳*嗎？」

「我沒說不要去救他，該死的，我現在就在想辦法解決！」彼得憤怒的回吼共生體，在深吸一口氣後他射出蛛絲從高樓頂端盪下去。

*

「我說，你這樣真的沒有必要。」

身為曾經在背後默默指導六人組成立的前•神秘客淡定的說著，一臉滿不在乎的和他的後輩嘮嗑，和故人重逢的滋味很不錯，雖然他現在早就不干這一行了。

不過他的後輩卻一直將機械爪收緊，讓他稍微的、有一點不舒服。

「幹嘛大半夜的把我從監管的監獄裡抓出來？你不知道中年男子這個時候最需要休息了嗎？」昆汀一連丟出了兩個問題，在仔細的打量一遍八爪博士的身材後他了然的挑了下眉。

「哦也是，我猜你應該不懂。」他笑著說「你看看你自己腰間的贅肉。哈哈哈哈哈哈——噢！」

八爪博士狠狠的揍了他腹部一拳。

「這真的是、有一點點的、痛欸……」

眉頭緊縮，昆汀試圖深吸氣緩解身上的疼痛。

「跟蜘蛛人搞在一起之後，果然除了嘴炮其他的都不會了嗎？愚人，虧我以前還覺得你很厲害。」

八爪博士用著他粗啞的聲音嘲諷著昆汀。

「現在除了抬高屁股隨時預備讓蜘蛛人操，應該什麼都不會了吧？對了，他有沒有用著他的“好兄弟”一起操你？這樣爽嗎？」

冰涼的機械手指蹭過昆汀的下頷，描摹著他的眼廓、鼻樑還有唇線，拉近兩人之間的距離，八爪博士故意的在昆汀的頸側流下濕潤噁心的唾液，舌頭還不斷的在上頭舔舐著。

昆汀厭惡的閉上眼睛。

「等我把那個該死的小蟲子還有他的寄生蟲好夥伴處理掉再來好好的享用你。」八爪博士砸了砸嘴，對著昆汀那敏感的耳垂吹了氣「六人組的前輩成為六人組的婊子，想想我就快要射出來了。」

當他正準備要把昆汀放下鎖到一旁的籠子裡時，他的機械手臂突然爆開，從半空中掉落的昆汀差一點摔在地面上。

好險彼得很快的用蛛絲拉住他，最後為了他的安全還將他死死的黏在身後的牆上，說實話那樣子的昆汀看起來就像是隻結了繭的蠶寶寶，看起來喜劇感十足。

「在這等我們。」

一半彼得一半Chaos的頭對著昆汀說。

身後的八爪博士恢復過來，一隻爪斷了還是有其他可以代替，就像永遠都會不斷復活的九頭蛇一樣，，機械爪猛的掃了過來，彼得在閃躲的同時也在心裡大大的翻了一個白眼。

「既然如此，直接全毀、然後吃掉，這樣不就好了嗎？」Chaos在腦中問彼得「反正這傢伙是惡人，Venom說惡人是可以吃的。」

「不可以，他不能吃掉，這個是要帶會復仇者聯盟交給獵鷹處理的。」彼得在閃躲機械爪的同時還在腦中不斷的教導著他的外星好夥伴「他前陣子牽涉到一個更加重大的犯罪行為裡，是最關鍵的人物。獵鷹你也看過的，他現在正在調查這件事，所以你不能吃他。」

「最起碼現在還不行。」

「好吧。」共生體應到。

在他們對話的過程中，Chaos早就將八爪博士的所有機械爪扯下掰斷，然後再藉由彼得的蛛絲將他緊緊的捆住。

最後牆角邊出現了兩個蠶蛹，其中一個整整比另一個大了一倍之多。

「好了，現在就等獵鷹來把他帶走。」

彼得走向包覆著昆汀的蛛絲，仔細的查看他身上有沒有任何來自八爪博士的傷害。

而共生體則從彼得的身體裡分了一點出來，湊向昆汀的脖頸，吐出舌頭將他剛剛被八爪博士舔舐過的地方重新的舔了一遍。

「你是我們的！」

Chaos對著昆汀說，他還不自覺的在昆汀的頸側扭動，就像是一條可愛的狗狗在討關愛。

如果一個黑不溜啾，摸起來還有點像塑膠一樣滑溜、時不時還吵著要吃各種高熱量食品、一吃飽就想要幹炮的怪東西，這樣你也覺得可愛的話，嗯，那麼恭喜你，昆汀的確也認為Chaos很可愛。

坦白直率的面對自己的欲望沒有什麼不好的，在第一次和彼得跟共生體打完炮的隔天，躺在床上享受他們服務的昆汀是這麼對著他們說的。

被共生體的舌頭舔弄脖頸的昆汀突然倒吸了一口氣，眼角微微的泛紅。

「我感受到了，昆汀你想——為什麼不可以說出來？為什麼？哦，好吧。」

共生體不開心的低喃著。

「你們人類真的很奇怪，為什麼不能坦蕩的說出來？煩死了。」

當獵鷹趕到現場的時候，彼得連話都沒有跟他說，只是點了個頭就將一旁被裹成巨型蠶繭的八爪博士交給他，接著抱起昆汀轉身翻過大樓消失的無影無蹤。

—————

*Chaos：混沌

*世美陳：包青天劇情裡的渣男，拋棄妻子最後被斬首

*共生體們有自己的交流方式


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設一大堆 都是胡搞瞎搞的 別太介意

「我想做愛。」共生體咆哮，他從彼得的側邊探出身子，看著正在幫昆汀拆開蛛絲的彼得「你們人類真的很麻煩，屁事夭壽多。」

「綁著做不就好了嗎？」雖然嘴上這麼說，但他還是附上昆汀的身體將上頭的緊密蛛絲爆開，替彼得省了不少麻煩。

「快……快點進來……」

本來一直安安靜靜的昆汀此時突然蹭起了自己的雙腿，嘴裡不斷的發出嗚咽聲，被解開的手不斷的摸著彼得的褲襠還有將共生體的頭朝自己的胸口壓去。

「想要……」

「噢哦，他剛剛被八爪博士注射了東西。」Chaos指著昆汀的腰側，上面有個小小的針孔。

「注射了什麼？」

彼得著急的問著，他抱住昆汀伸手查看那個地方，在手指碰上那周圍時，昆汀全身發顫、忍不住的哭叫出聲。

然後肉眼可見的，昆汀的褲襠濕了。

在射出的液體要流到地板上以前，共生體很快的就將那些液體吸收完畢。

「很美味，人類高潮後的分泌物還挺不錯的。」

Chaos開心的說著，在看到彼得陰鬱的表情時他很快的開口。

「不是什麼危險的東西，就是一點點能夠刺激荷爾蒙暴增的東西。」

「催情藥？」  
「差不多。」

「打一炮就能解決了，不是什麼大不了的事。」

彼得無奈的扶著自己的額頭，深呼吸冷靜幾秒後將昆汀從地板上抱起帶回他們的臥室。

而在行走的過程中共生體已經環住昆汀的下身，不論是前面或是後面都沒有讓他感受到空虛，昆汀小聲的哼著，像是極舒適的樣子眼睛半瞇了起來。

等彼得把他放到床上的時候，Chaos將昆汀他的腿大大的掰開。

「你看，他已經濕成這個樣子了。」

無論跟Chaos一起幹了昆汀多少次，彼得還是沒有辦法直視這個畫面。

「Pussy.」共生體不屑的說，接著用觸手將彼得的頭掰正，視線對準雙腿大張面色潮紅的昆汀「你明明就愛死這個畫面了。」

「進……進來……」

眼含春色的昆汀低聲哀求，聲音柔軟的像是貓叫，整個人就像是急需撫慰的發情母貓，不斷的噫嗚著試圖挑戰彼得的自控力。

「想要……想要你們……」

在發現彼得沒有動手的欲望時昆汀哽咽的輕喊，細長潔白的手指不斷的試圖把共生體拉進，讓他進入自己的最深處滿足自己。

「不行。」Chaos的舌尖輕輕的舔過昆汀挺立的乳尖「彼得動了我才會動，我們是一起的。」

「拜託……彼得……我、噢！」

彼得狠狠的將昆汀壓在床上，連潤滑都沒有直接將自己挺立的性器深深的捅入那早已濕的不成樣的後穴，接著發紅了眼竭力的操弄著哭的眼淚和口水混成一團的昆汀。

昆汀張大嘴不斷的喘著氣，而一旁的共生體則包覆住他渾身上下所有敏感的地方不斷的刺激，還很惡質的塞了觸鬚進到昆汀的嘴裡，享受著喉頭深處因為嘔吐感而不斷緊縮的快感。

「真的很爽。」

此時聲音和身體又合一的彼得跟Chaos低嘆著，下身不斷的猛力操入溫暖濕熱的腸道，內裡痙癴的就像是在按摩他們勃發的欲望。

彼得一抽出了埋在昆汀喉嚨裡的觸手，昆汀馬上開始搖著頭哭鬧著，說他操弄的速度太快、太過刺激導致他要死了，說自己不想要了、他快不行了。

「騙人，」彼得把昆汀從床上抱起，共生體將昆汀的四肢架住「你明明就愛死了。」

突如其來的深入讓昆汀哭叫著射出了精液，在頭向後倒的時候被Chaos扶住，接著共生體抱住他的頭嘴對嘴瘋狂的親吻，水漬聲和拍打聲充斥著整個房間。

昆汀的眼睛爽到都快變成白眼了。

「這次來點不一樣的。」

不知道是誰說的這句話。

細小的觸手探入了正被彼得猛力抽插的甬道，接著慢慢的在裡面脹大，感受到後穴突然又多了一根欲望的昆汀，身體不斷的顫抖，喉嚨發出細微的哀鳴聲。

彼得伸手拍了拍昆汀的臀瓣，試圖讓他放鬆，而當觸手膨脹的差不多，跟彼得的欲望同樣一個大小時，一人一共生體很有默契的前後操起昆汀。

碩大的龜頭碾過腸道最敏感的地方然後快速的退出，接著輪到第二根略微冰冷的柱體壓過，一溫一冷的刺激，後穴不斷的緊縮、吸絞著。

昆汀被刺激的全身瘋狂的發抖，眼睛瞪到最大，那熟悉的、最容易讓人失去理智的快感從脊椎末端直達腦內，在一次的深挺後他被刺激到失禁，熱燙的尿液有些滴到床單上，共生體趁著彼得把變成一灘爛泥的昆汀放回床上時，悄悄的滲進被窩裡將所有剛剛來不及吸收的液體收回。

彼得溫柔的吻著昆汀，從挺立的乳尖一路向上吻，脈搏不斷跳動的頸側、被吻到充血腫起的唇瓣、因為哭泣而泛紅的鼻頭再到微皺的眉心。

在昆汀到達強烈的高潮後，彼得放慢了速度，在百來下之後宣洩在昆汀的腸道深處。

而Chaos一直都安安靜靜的靠在昆汀的頭側嗅著他脖頸。

彼得把昆汀抱起帶進浴室，藉著Chaos的幫忙他們很快的就將昆汀清理乾淨。

雖然藥效已經退了，但體力消耗過度的昆汀在恢復理智不到一分鐘的時間，就在彼得還在幫他清理時沉沉的睡去。

將昆汀小心翼翼的抱回床上，關上電燈，他們共同的對著昆汀道了晚安。

「晚安。」他們吻了下昆汀的眉間「我們愛你。」

*

雖然說看起來是一人一共生體，但其實只有彼得自己知道，Chaos不過就只是個展現出他黑暗面的東西，一開始寄身在自己身上的那個共生體的意志早早的就被抹殺掉了。

現在，不管是彼得帕克也好，或者是Chaos，光明磊落的自己、骯髒陰暗的自己，都是他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概像是精神分裂之後，多出來的人格被安置在另一個載體上面這樣。
> 
> Chaos，也就是陰暗的彼得，會在言語中不斷的說你們人類怎麼樣，其實是因為他們還沒有跟昆汀坦白過這件事。
> 
> 不過昆汀本人知不知道那就又是另外一回事了。
> 
> 對了，第一章有個雖然不是很重要，但也不影響劇情的一點事忘記交代。
> 
> 那就是綠惡魔他沒有被抓，只是看到共生體活活的將沙人吞下後就跑走了。


End file.
